


First Date

by TheSongSmith



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gabriel and Sam are troublemakers, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, sabriel (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongSmith/pseuds/TheSongSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Claire is Dean and Cas's daughter and she is going on her first date with Ben Braeden. Dean is in overprotective dad mode while Cas can't stop taking pictures. Dean wonders how Cas can be so calm, little does he know that Cas has employed Claire's two favorite uncles, Sam and Gabriel, to follow them and make sure she is okay. Up to you if Claire finds out or not."</p>
<p>Muahaha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

“You look beautiful, Claire,” Cas says, snapping another picture with his phone.

Claire chuckles. “Thanks dad, but it’s only a date. I’m not being sworn into the White House. Don’t you think you have enough pictures?” She glances over to where Dean sits at the table, frowning. “Seriously? You’re going to do that now?!”

“It needs to be done!” Dean says defensively.

She scowls. “You did that yesterday. Dad, tell him he can’t clean his guns at the table to intimidate my date.”

Cas smiles, lightly touching Dean’s shoulder. “I’m going to have to agree with her on this one. I think this might be a little bit over-the-top.”

Dean huffs. “Is it a crime to want to make sure he’s going to treat my daughter well?”

“Not as far as I know, but it is a crime to shoot the boy,” Cas answers. “We knew this day would come.”

“Ben is a nice guy,” Claire reminds them. “And if you scare him away he’ll never talk to me again.”

Dean sighs, looking between the two of them for a moment. “Fine. But I still want to talk to him.”

When the doorbell rings, Claire gets up quickly to open the door. Ben grins when he sees her. “Wow. You look…beautiful.”

She blushes, opening the door wider to let him in. “You’re not too bad yourself. And for the record, I’m sorry for what’s about to happen.”

 

 

When they finally manage to leave, Dean frowns at the door. “Do you think we should follow them?”

Cas chuckles. “Dean, it’s okay. She’s a smart girl. She can handle this. And you said yourself that Ben seems like a nice boy. You do have the same favorite band.”

“I just don’t get how you can be so calm about this!” Dean protests.

“Well, I may have convinced our brothers to go to the movies tonight,” he answers sheepishly. “They’ll keep an eye on her.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Claire returns, Dean and Cas are cuddled together on the couch, watching a cheesy romantic comedy. They both notice the dreamy smile and the blush still coloring her face, but neither of them mentions it. “Hey sweetheart,” Cas murmurs, sitting up. “How was it?”

“It was great,” she says, flopping down next to them. “We had so much fun. I know you weren’t really thrilled about my first date, but Ben…he’s a really great guy.”

Dean can’t help but smile at her expression, and he nods, reaching over to squeeze her hand. “Well, as long as he continues to respect you and treat you well…I suppose it would be alright if you saw him again.”

Claire brightens, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Daddy! I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby girl. I’m glad you had fun. Now, go get ready for bed. We’re going to visit Uncle Sammy and Uncle Gabe tomorrow.”

Claire nods, hugging Cas too. “Thanks for not letting him kill my date. I love you both.” She stands, brushing off her skirt before remembering something. “Oh! I know you’re probably going to call them after I go to bed to make sure I’m telling you the truth about Ben, but-”

“Wait a minute,” Cas interrupts. “How do you…I mean, Sam and Gabriel were there?”

“Well, duh. And I’m pretty sure it’s because you asked them to spy on my date.”

Dean smiles sheepishly. “It’s not because we don’t trust you, honey, it’s just…”

She smiles. “I know. You guys love me. You’re just looking out for me.”

“Wait,” Cas says again. “How did you find out they were there? They were supposed to be discreet.”

Claire laughs. “That’s what I was trying to tell you. They got kicked out of the theater for makin’ out too much.”

Dean snorts, shaking his head. “Yeah, we probably should’ve seen that one coming…”

“Well at least we’ll have something to tease them about when we see them tomorrow,” Cas points out. “Sweet dreams, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! If you'd like me to fill a prompt for you, head over to thesongsmithtumbles.tumblr.com and let me know! Also come talk to me because I'm nice.
> 
> Love,  
> TheSongSmith


End file.
